


Summer Dealings

by Hawkflight



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sophophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being back in the muggle world as the Wizards called it for another summer she didn't have anyone to go over magical theory with. Not that her friends would have even if she was with them. So when she sees someone use magic she jumps at the opportunity to learn even more, for a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Rizzoli & Isles. (the latter being what I imagine Hermione would look like when she's older)

Dipping her quill into the ink well she moved it back over the paper to write notes as she read from an open book to her right. The scratching on paper was the only sound in the room most of the time during summer unless her family went on a vacation, which there was no plans for so far. She didn't particularily mind as she would rather look through her books so she was ahead for next school year, her fourth year at Hogwarts.

Her third year had been interesting to say the least. She had been able to go to extra classes by using a time turner, which had been neat in itself. But she was already wishing she was in school again. Problem was the summer had just started a few days ago and she had already read through all her school books again. She wouldn't be able to get the books for next year until the last week of summer, which meant she was stuck with what she had for now.

"Hermione!" her mother's voice called from the living room at the bottom of the stairs. "Do you want to come with me to get the groceries?"

She was about to say no before changing her mind. Summer was one of the few times she could hangout with her parents. "Sure Mum! Be right there!" Putting the lid back on the ink well and setting the quill down she pushed herself up from the desk before heading out the door and down the stairs. She leaned down to grab her shoes next to the staircase, giving Crookshanks a scratch behind the ear as he was sitting on the first step while she put them on.

Hermione hurried out the front doot to catch up with her mother who had already started the car, slipping into the passenger side and clicking her seatbelt into place before it was backed into the street. "I was thinking of us having a movie night tonight." her mother said as she turned onto a main road, getting out of the neighborhood.

"Can we get popcorn?" Hermione asked as she glanced around the store fronts and small buisness they passed on their way to the grocery store. She caught her mother looking at her from the corner of her eye and she gave a hopeful smile.

"Sure." Her mother relented. "Extra butter or caramel?"

"Caramel." she replied having not had it for awhile even though she loved the taste. The reason it had been awhile being her parents saying what it did to one's teeth. Those stories were worse than horror films in her opinion. "What type of movie would it be?"

"A romantic comedy." Both of them laughed, simply because her father was going to make fun of all the cheesy moments by repeating them the next day with her mother. Which also meant Hermione would be hiding in her room so she didn't have to watch them acting like teenagers. That was just awkward. "Okay. Ready?" Her mom asked as she parked the car.

"Yup." Hermione had unbuckled her seat before it had even come to a full stop and once the car had she had the door open and was stepping out of the vehicle. She walked over to grab a shopping cart before waiting for her mother to enter the grocery store with her.

They were going down the breakfast aisle when her mother stopped and turned to her. "I just remembered I was suppose to pick something up at Berke's, could you run over and get it Hermione?"

Her eyes practically glowed at the idea of going to the bookstore and gave a quick nod as a yes before walking swiftly from the store and back outside.

It was blistering hot but she didn't care as the location was only a few stores down. Her gaze flitted around as she walked, hoping to maybe see a witch or wizard she knew somewhere in the crowds. Of course she wasn't anywhere near any entrances to the Ministry so didn't see anyone she recognized besides some neighbors that she said a quick good afternoon to before going on her way.

When she opened the door a bell above ringed her ringed at the entrance to the shop and she smiled at the sound. For the moment she went straight to the cashier. "Hi. My mother, said you had something she was suppose to pick up."

"Hey Hermione," Berke the store owner greeted her with a smile. "Yes, she said she was coming to pick it up today." Turning slightly to grab something from the reserved section beneath the desk he reappeared a moment later with a brown bag. "Here ya go. Will you be sticking around for awhile?"

"Of course." Hermione answered. "Thanks." she said as she grabbed the bag knowing her mom had already paid previously over the phone with a card. Not bothering to look inside she went straight into the maze of shelves stopping at the end of one when she saw a man occupying the usual chair she took in the corner. He was holding a plain bound black book in one hand, the other resting along the arm of the chair. She was about to turn and around and find the less comfortable wood chair when she noticed his hand flick casually and how the page moved without being lifted a second later. Hermione blinked in surprise having not expected to find a wizard in this part of London. "Excuse me," When his gaze moved up from the book she stopped for a second her mind turning to figure out how to tell him she knew without saying the actual words as other muggles in the store might overhear. "the Ministry is located more downtown."

"I know where the Ministry is." He closed the book with the same hand motion as before and now she was convinced it wasn't one off the shelves as she couldn't see the title or author because it was so worn down.

She quickly extended a hand to him. "I'm Hermione Granger."

After the first second of him not moving she started to wonder if the person had simply come here to get away from other witches and wizards and that she had somehow intruded. His hand gripped hers in the next second though. "Name's Barty. You're a student at Hogwarts aren't you?"

Her ears practically perked up. "Yes. I just finished my third year." she paused for a moment, biting at her lip. "May I ask you something?" she asked while letting go of his hand as introductions were over.

"Sure."

Good, now she just had to figure out how to ask her question as her books weren't helping her much anymore and she liked being ahead. Well, being point-blank had never failed her before. "It's just that I've finished going through all my books for about the billionth time now," A slight exageration, but her friends would insist she had if they were here. "and I was wondering-if you have the time that is. If you could help me prepare for fourth year?" She resisted the urge to bite back down on her lip, nervous at what response she would get. It was very likely the wizard infront of her was busy and had their own things to do.

"I could help with that." She couldn't stop the smile from coming to her face. "Would it be okay if I owled you later?"

"Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you." Hermione turned then, the smile now permanent as she walked out of Berke's to go and find her mother as she was sure enough time had passed that the grocery shopping was done by now.


	2. ii

She had hurried to her room after the movie was over to find a piece of parchment on her desk. Her footsteps slowed for a moment before remembering that she had left her window open. It was on the second floor afterall, it's not like many people could come through it.

Wondering who it was from she wandered over and took the paper in her hands after reaching out to turn on the lamp so a soft light poured over the room.

_Hermione Granger,_

_About helping you prepare for fourth year, I should be able to help you. I'll need to know what days and hours you are available this summer, of course._

_Just write on the parchment below this entry. I have the coresponding piece and will get your message immediately._

_Barty Nyle_

For a moment when she started reading she thought he was about to turn down the help he had offered before. Upon seeing he wasn't she smiled. Her smile only grew as she figured out the parchment infront of her was enchanted. That was definetly a lot faster than sending an owl, especially when you counted the time it took for them to fly back and forth between recipients.

Pulling out the chair she sat down, placing the parchment back onto the desk she grabbed her quill to write out a response.

_I don't have any summer plans yet, and my parents haven't made any vacation plans so I'm good for any day or hour. Oh, how much will this cost? Like a base rate for each hour?_

She had tacked on the last part as she remembered that they hadn't set up any payment plan as of yet. Since he was taking time out of his own schedule it only made sense to compensate him like any other tutor. She just hoped it wouldn't cost too much as all her wizarding money had come from her parents pocket when they exchanged it at the bank before third year when getting her new school supplies.

Hermione jumped slightly when words began appearing on the paper mere seconds after she stopped writing.

_So then this is your only summer plan so far. I'll work out a payment later. When would you like to meet for the first lesson?_

For a moment she just stared at the parchment in amazement. It was times like these that magic still surprised her. That and she had never heard of parchment being used like this before while in school. She had seen owls fly out of the Professors classrooms before and wondered if this was simply a new form of communication that was either still being tested or just wasn't released as of yet.

She liked the idea of working out a way to pay him later. It would certainly take the stress of the matter off her shoulders for a little while.

_Would tomorrow be fine?_

Her pen scratched softly on the parchment and she jumped in her chair when there was a knock at her door, turning quickly to look over at it.

"Hermione?" her father's voice called through the wood.

"Yes?"

"Don't stay up to late, okay?"

"Okay." she said quickly before turning back to the parchment away of the chuckle from beyond the door. Her lips pulled up into a small smile since in reality they both knew she would usually stay up anyways more often than not reading Hogwarts: A History.

_That'll work. Do you know where Ebon Aloja's Plume is?_

She didn't have to think over the question for very long.

_I've never heard of it. What is it?_

Hermione really wished she knew more about magical places around her home in that moment. Then maybe she wouldn't be so bored every summer with having no other witches or wizards to speak with.

_It's the equivalent of a restraunt/hotel and usually has a few extra meeting rooms for business folk available. I'm already staying at it so I can use one of the rooms for free._

_The place is located between the only two shops at the corner of Highland's Way. There's a burned out lamp along the wall, just touch the right side that has the picture of a wand drawn into the surface and say the words, "Somni amb aigua i avellana."_

A feeling of relief ran through her. She knew exactly where that was, along with the shops he was talking about, and it wasn't to far into the city either. Even closer than where she had first met him by a few blocks. With a grin she quickly wrote back.

_That would be perfect. When should I come over?_

She twiddled her fingers absently as she waited for a response, already excited about what tomorrow would bring.

_Any hour after nine in the morning will do. Just tell the recepionist that you are there to meet with Mr. Nyle._

Dipping the quill in the inkwell to refresh the ink she just wrote a single word.

_Okay._

Setting the quill aside she smiled as she leaned back in her chair. It was set then. She would be meeting him to prepare for fourth year, though she hoped she learned even more than what she would need to know.

Biting at her lip she crawled into bed, picking up a worn book at her bedside to read until she fell asleep.

Upon opening her eyes she closed the book that had fell onto its spine with the pages still open and pushed it off her form. Clambering up from the bed she quickly got changed out of her pajamas and grabbed a towel before leaving for the bathroom to take a quick shower. Back in her bedroom she fought with her hair for a bit before putting on clothes and grabbing the bag she used for school then headed downstairs, checking the clock on her beside that read ten am.

It would seem she had gone to bed late again.

Hermione skipped into the kitchen already feeling good about today. Her mother who was also in the kitchen as her dad had already left for work must have noticed that she was perkier than usual. "What are you so excited about?"

She shot a grin at her mother as she put a piece of bread in the toaster. "A friend of mine mentioned a place where wizards and witches go to nearby and suggested I go. So I'll be there for most of the day probably with them." she said while grabbing a napkin and got a jar of jam from the fridge.

"Oh? That's good, you can finally get out of the house for a bit. You know it's unhealthy to stay up in your room as often as you do."

"I'm studying. Besides, since it's close I'll probably be over there a lot this summer." Hermione insisted to have her mother laugh.

"I'm just saying it's good to see your getting out of your room." She rolled her eyes slightly at the comment all in good nature as she heard the speech of how she needed to get outside more often a lot already. In a way this was like a bonus. It would keep her parents-specifcally her mother-off her back about that particular issue. "Where is this place located?"

"Between the shops at Highland's Way."She could see her mother nod in aprroval from the corner of her eye as she grabbed a knife from the drawer of kitchen utensils. "That's a good part of the city. Just don't come home to late, okay?"

Another bonus. "I got it." she assured her mother just before the machine beeped and the toast jumped up. Grabbing it with the tips of her fingers she flung it onto the napkin, blowing lightly on her fingers for a moment from the hot bread. Picking up the knife she quickly spread the jam over it. "See you later then." Hermione placed the jar back in the fridge then checked the contents of her bag to make sure she had what she needed.

"See you." Her mother called after her when she grabbed the napkin and toast and rushed out the front door. She speed walked down the streets as she munched on her toast, only stopping once when she was done to wipe any remants of jam and bread crumbs from her face to throw the napkin away afterwards.

When she got to Highland's Way she walked right up to the wall inbetween the two shops, already knowing that no one was looking at her. It was easy to spot the burnt out lamp hanging from a hook on the wall, one that was melded together so it couldn't just be taken off. Raising a hand she pressed her fingers along the right side until she felt the impression along the surface before speaking the words, "Somni amb aigua i avellana."

For a moment nothing happened and she wondered if she had pronounced it wrong. Then a thin light began to appear in a straight line down the bricks from the top of where the lamp met the stone wall. After a second of hesitation and just watching it she press a hand to the spot that glowed more than the rest. She immediately felt like she was being sucked into the wall, like her whole body had become feather-light. The glow brightened, blinding her in a spark of blue that reminded her of the sea and focring her to close her eyes.

In the next second the glow was gone and she opened her eyes slowly to see she was standing in a foyer. Her eyes widened as she took in the place, the ceiling was vaulted, going atleast another story tall in an oval like shape reminiscent to the shape of the room. Wood paneling was on the wall, images etched into the surface of some mystical being. Glancing to the floor below her feet it was also wood though the design was simple swirls of varying colors.

She took a step away from the wall before looking back towards it coming face to face with a a mirror that looked filled with water that reflected what was outside rather than herself.

Wow. This place was a lot fancier than The Leaky Cauldron.

Turning from the 'door' she walked over to where a woman set behind a desk scrolls of paper set on pedestals that faced the employee who kept looking over them though she looked up when Hermione was barely three feet away. "Hello, may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Nyle." she answered watching as the woman glanced to another of the scrolls.

"Yes, he said someone would be coming in today along with some other times during the summer. You can find him in the Porpra room that you can access through that door." A finger was pointed to a door with the letters _S. C._ in gold script above it. "For future refrence you can go right there unless Mr. Nyle himself notifies you otherwise. Unless of course you come here to see someone else, eat at our fine restraunt, or have use of a room for the night or longer."

"Okay. Do I have to... sign in somewhere?" she paused for a moment when one of the scrolls rolled up and floated away to be replaced with another.

"No, your name is not needed. Though it is recommended that you have something you would like us to call you by for when you visit." Hermione began to open her mouth to just state her first name when the woman continued, "I would seriously recomend thinking it over before deciding as we don't let people change it usually."

She was stunned at the rather serious look she was getting. "Okay, thank you." she said before adjusting the strap of the bag on her shoulder and heading to the door that was pointed out before. She noticed there was quite a bit of doors with different letters above them as she entered the one.

It led her into a long hallway, doors spaced out along the sides with a plaque in the middle with a single word on each. She looked them over as she walked past looking for one labeled as Porpra.

_Verd_

_Or_

_Blau_

Her eyes kept scanning over them, until they fell on the one she was looking for. Glancing down she noticed the door knob was purple, looking to the side she noticed the door to her left had a silver knob, the plaque reading _Plata_. She laughed a moment later suddenly understanding that Porpra meant purple and that all the rooms here were labeled by a color.

Pulling open the door she stepped into the room that had the same wood paneling as the rest of the place, though all images carved into it were laced in purple. Her eyes went to the table in the center as she shut the door behind her to see Barty standing there as he set some books on the table. "Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning," she replied in greeting. "What are we starting with?" she asked while eyeing the books as he spread them out eventually taking away a few.

"Just the basics for now. Do you already know what electives you plan on taking?"

"Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures." she answered as she sat in one of the two chairs watching as he removed a few more books from the pile, frowning slightly at the fact. Though she noticed that those placed back into a bag focused on Muggle Studies and Divination, one of the subjects being something she didn't need, the second being one she loathed.

She hadn't even noticed that she had released an annoyed snort until Barty asked, "Something wrong?"

"No." At his raised brow she sighed. "I tried taking Divination last year and the Professor made this remark one day in class. How she knew the moment I stepped in her room on the first day that I had no skill in the subject and 'clinged' to my books." She made little air quotes at the word, clinged, before setting her hands back down on the table. "I took it off my schedule the next day."

"Well that wasn't very nice of her." Hermione blinked, she hadn't mentioned the Professor being a woman. He answered the question before she could ask though, "I'm assuming Trelawney is still holding the teaching position for that subject." She nodded as he grabbed the other chair and set it next to her before sitting down himself with two of the books from before. "I honestly always thought she was a bit of a loon. The fact that she said that to you is just further proof." A laugh escaped her at the words. It was good to know he agreed with her. "You seem a smart girl, and I'm not just assuming that from the classes you plan on taking. So the only payment I'm going to ask of you today is to not let other people's words get to you."

She stared at him for a moment. Was he being serious? "But I-" she began to stop a moment later when he flipped open one of the books, obviously ignoring her words. "Thank you." she murmured. It was good advice anyways. Even if she had heard her parents say it to her a million times before. With him saying it as well it just seemed more than hollow words you tell a child when they get bullied at school.

"Did you take Ancient Runes last year?"

"Yes." she said her eyes looking to the familiar Rune Dictionary she used in her own class. It was just on the index page.

"We'll do some review first then." Barty said while pushing the Dictionary to the side and setting the other one next to it. "What does the Fwooper represent?" he asked without opening the second book.

"The Fwooper represents the number four because four different colors are in it's feathers."

With a nod he continued, "What creature represents the number nine?"

"Hydra, for it's nine heads."

"Demiguise?"

"Zero for the ability to become invisible."

It was only after he was done asking about the other seven numbers left that he opened up the second book, saying that was enough review for now. Hermione took the chance to look over the title of the book before it was out of view.

Rune Cipher

by Paki Omad

She didn't remember that being in the list of books for class. "Read both the Introduction and First Chapter. I'll quiz you on the first chapter afterwards."

Hermione gave a nod at his words as she pulled the book towards her, flipping to the first page and began reading silently to herself. She read the contents that he had told her to swiftly, yet soaking up all the new information even in the short span of time after not having a new source of information for a week after school had ended.

She only glanced up from the book once after crossing her legs at the heels to see Barty looking at her, as if studying her. Her cheeks had felt hot a moment later and she had quickly looked back down to the pages, swallowing lightly to try and rid her mouth from being dry, though the feeling just increased as she read.

Looking back up after she was done with the final paragraph she noticed he was no longer looking at her but flickering through the pages of one of the books, she guessed for future lessons. "I'm done."

The book in his hands was closed before he looked over at her. "We can do the quiz right away or you can look it over again."

"Quiz." she decided.

"Meaning of Mannaz?"

"Man."

"Latin letter it corresponds with?"

"M."

It continued like that for awhile, him firing off a question for her to answer just as quickly. Afterwards being directed to read the next chapter for another quiz to follow. The brisk pace that was set only got interrupted once for lunch, which consisted of a bowl of fruit and neatly cut triangle sandwhiches with meat and cheese supplied by the kitchen.

Half way through the rather large book she glanced up to an old fashioned clock fastened to the wall. "Oh, shoot."

"Letter, not a word." Barty said while giving her an odd look from the words after she had been getting most questions right the past few hours.

She turned quickly, catching his gaze. "No I-I have to go. I told my mum I wouldn't be late and, well... it's kinda late." She looked back to the clock that read nine pm. Hermione got up quickly from the chair, grabbing her bag and throwing the strap over her shoulder. "When will the next meeting be?" she asked while checking everything was in the bag even though she hadn't moved a single thing from inside.

"I have some buisness to attend to so we'll have to skip tomorrow but after that I'm free for awhile longer."

Her face fell slightly at the mention of not being able to come here tomorrow. It was nice being here, in the prescene of other witches and wizards even if she only really spoke with one. Besides that, she rather thought he was a better teacher than the other Professors at school. "Okay." she said forcing herself to keep the disapointment from the single word.

"Here." Glancing from her bag she saw his arm extended to her, book in hand. "You can have it, I don't use it anymore anyways. Read the remaining chapters for our next session and I'll quiz you on it then."

She took the book eagerly from him, eyes seeming to shine. "Thank you. I'll make sure I'm ready for that quiz." Hermione beamed at him as she set the book gently into her bag amid the parchment, quill, and inkwell. She took a moment to make sure the latter was closed. "See you soon." she said hoping the time would pass quickly.

"Later." The word seem to follow her out the door as she hurried down the hall and out into the foyer heading straight for the strange mirror to appear outside a moment later without any flash of light. It was just like pushing through water.

Picking up her pace until she was running down the street she hurried to her house. When she burst in she found that neither of her parents were in the living room and went into the kitchen to grab a plate from the fridge with her name labeled over the plastic wrapping. With a smile she walked up the stairs to her room after scavenging a fork.

Upon entering her room she nudged the light on with her elbow placing the plate of food on her nightstand before walking over to her desk to move the contents of her bag onto the surface. She hesitated though when she saw a new message on the parchment and that it was devoid of the former messages passed along between them.

_Did you get home okay?_

After placing the quill, inkwell, and book on the desk surface she grabbed her writing implement and wrote out a response with a smile.

_Yes. Thanks again for the book._

Her smile only grew as she watched words appear on the surface.

_No Problem. Good night._

Feeling a little giddy she wrote out a joke most people knew about.

_Don't let the bedbugs bite._

Smiling she turned from the piece of parchment to retreat to her bed, going back to the book from the night before as she ate her dinner.


End file.
